goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Mundy gets sent to Estonia
Cast Mundy-Eric, Dmitri Mr. Mundy-Alan Mrs. Mundy-Kate Doctor-Lawrence Clerk-Joanna Pilot-Samantha Mr. Mundy's angry voice-Kidaroo Plot Mundy gets in big trouble. Transcript Mr. Mundy: Conrad, come down stairs right now, we got some good news. Mundy: What is it, dad?!! Mr. Mundy: Your mother is now pregnant. Mundy: Wait, why you both didn't told me that my mom was pregnant while I'm grounded. Mrs. Mundy: Just to make sure. Lawson: Is it a boy or a girl? Mr. Mundy: I don't know, but we will have to find out. (later) Mrs. Mundy: Ow (x20)! Mr. Mundy: What's the matter honey? Mrs. Mundy: I'm going to have a baby, it's time! Mr. Mundy: Let's rush you to the hospital with Conrad, before the police chase us. (At the hospital) Mr. Mundy: The Doctor is coming, honey! Doctor: The doctor is here. So, what seems to be the problem. Mr. Mundy: My wife is having a baby, is she's OK. Doctor: Yes, All you have to do it's, to push!!!! Push (x10) Mr. Mundy: Push (x25) Mrs. Mundy: I'm trying. Wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa. Doctor: I see the baby, it's out! (The Doctor grabs the baby out and it's a girl) Doctor: Congratulations, it's a girl, what would you like to name her? Mrs. Mundy: I will call her Aleasha. Doctor: That was a good name. By the way, she is so cute. Mrs. Mundy: I agree with you, but because, she will watch Barney and Friends during her lifetime. Mr. Mundy: Of course. (When Mundy arrived) Mundy: So, what's the update. Mr. Mundy: Conrad, Good news, meet your new baby sister, Aleasha. Mundy: Let me see! (He saw the new baby girl, but...) Mundy: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha, she's is so stupid. (Gasps) Mr. Mundy: Conrad you called your new baby sister stupid, Oh (x15)! Mundy: I'm sorry dad, I was thinking it was boy, not a girl! Mr. Mundy: You're too late, you have a girl, end of story. And your apology unaccepted. Mrs. Mundy: We are going home right now. Text: At home Mr. Mundy: Conrad, how dare you call the baby stupid, you're very ungrateful. Mrs. Mundy: Now say sorry to your sister, now! (Mundy throws Aleasha on the ground) Mr. Mundy (Kidaroo's voice): OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH CONRAD, HOW DARE YOU KILL ALEASHA?! THAT'S IT! I'M CALLING THE TAXI CAB TO TAKE YOU TO THE AIRPORT! YOU'RE GOING TO ESTONIA AS YOUR PUNISHMENT! (later Mundy went in the taxi cab and went to the airport) Guard: Flight 123 boarding for Estonia. (in the plane) Pilot: Enjoy the flight. Meanwhile, at a gravyeard at night, Mr. and Mrs. Mundy are still crying over the death of their daughter. A gravestone is marked RIP Aleasha Renee Mundy. Back on the plane... Pilot: Welcome to Estonia. Mundy: How did I get sent here? In the town square. Mundy (Dmitri's voice): Oh no! I am speaking Estonian! Can my life get any worse than this? (Mundy found himself back in his room) Mundy: Oh great! This is a bad dream of being sent to Estonia! Did I have a baby sister? No! It's just a dream! (Then Mundy heard his dad calling) Mundy's dad: Conrad, I've got a call from your uncle. He tells me that you're going to babysit your cousin. (Mundy was dismayed) Mundy: This whomps! Category:Mundy Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff